Islands And Clock Towers
by RexieCakes
Summary: Growing up on The Destiny Islands Kairi had nothing to live for but when the young girl runs away from home she meets a Fox who changes her life forever.READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :P the story is now COMPLETE!8D
1. Why Am I Here?

Twilight Town, despite its subtle atmosphere, is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to Castle Oblivion and The World That Never Was. Like its name implies, this world's sun is always in the same position in the is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town, it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and Yen Sid's Tower.

She wandered the lonely, quiet cobble stoned streets in hopes of finding something. Anything that she could grasp onto, and feel like she belonged. Her Lapis Lazuli eyes darted everywhere, fixing her vision on lamposts and other still objects so she could regain her focus. Her body ached and felt like she'd been sleeping for a whole year in solitude, with no one to comfort her. The feeling of loneliness soon faded away, and was overwhelmed by the feeling of being completely lost. She had no idea where she was, or why she was there in the first place.

"I've got to find somebody," She spoke quietly to herself. "Maybe they'd know why I'm here."

As she continued walking down the lightly lit streets, her hands began curling into fists. She was nervous to find anybody in this never ending Twilight. It reminded her of that place. The expression on her face grew sour and she shook her head to rid the thought of it. Her soft burgundy hair flying in her lightly tanned face, and fell back onto her shoulders.

It felt like she'd been walking for hours, because the Twilight never seemed to fade. This place was so mysterious to her. She could hear her own thoughts in her head. Then she heard something. Something that didn't come from the labyrinth of her mind.

tmp tmp tmp...

Her ears sharpened to the sound of someone walking just around the corner of the street. She halted to listen further.

tmp tmp tmp tmp tmp...

She quickened the pace of her light purple shoes, black laces being caught in the wind. 'There's somebody here,' The red head thought to herself. 'finally there's somebody here! She walked around the corner with a surprising -thud- and found herself with a dumbfounded expression on the ground. She sat there dazed, not too sure of what just happened and let out a soft groan.

"Owww..." Rubbing her head, she opened her eyes and turned to the stranger she'd carelessly bumped into. "A-are you alright...?"

The stranger, who was also on the ground, in the process of getting up gave her a hand. She took hold of it. Cold. Their hands are so cold. She thought to herself. Rubbing her head in agony again, she began to speak. But she was cut off by a lower, more monotoned voice than hers.

"I'm fine." Was all she got. He had sandy blond hair, which swayed to the left of his face. Gently surrounding his eyes and cheeks, and spiking into a mess at the top and back. He had deep cerulean eyes, that didn't seem to look too happy. His skin was a tad more paler than hers was, but way more toned with muscle. After all, she was a girl. And he obviously appeared to be a guy. She still had a dumbfounded expression adorned on her face, but uttered small words to the figure standing in front of her.

"I-... I'm sorr-" She started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"Save it for another time." As he pushed past her and continued to walk along the twisted streets of Twilight.

Another sour face replaced her previous expression, as she lazily watched him brush past her. Shoulders barely touching. 'Well, he seems to be in a hurry to go be depressing somewhere else.'

She glared and jogged up to the blond, "Hey, wait a minute!" realizing she was stopping a random stranger on the street, of some place she wasn't familiar with might not be the safest idea. But she continued anyways, scanning her mind for something to say. "Your name. May I ask you what your name is?"

He turned slowly to the girl following behind him and stood at a strong stance. He was only about two feet taller than her, as she stared at his face. And all he did was stare back at hers. Now the expression of curiosity, and some how hope came onto her face.

"Why do you need the name of a Nobody?" A blank expression suited his face and went well with the monotone voice of his.

"I'm Kairi." The eager red head shot her hand out in his direction, waiting for him to take her hand in his. Formerly of course. "And I was wondering if you knew the area well, and that maybe you could help me." Her stubborn attitude never ceased to exist. The blond just ran his hand through the back of his hair and closed his eyes in what seemed to be annoyance. Which was surprising to Kairi, even though she was never one to judge a book by it's cover. 'Oh, so he has more than one expression.' She thought to herself.

"The names R-"

Both Kairi and the mysterious boy spun their heads in the same direction to the sound of a dog whining and barking. Worry struck Kairi's soft face, and she automatically grabbed the short sleeves of the boy's checkered jacket.

"Did you here that?" She spoke.

"Yeah." He said in a quieter tone. "It sounded like it was coming from the Terrace." He shook her hand off his arm and began walking down the street. Kairi followed not too far behind.

"What do you think it was?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's not every day a mutt barks so the whole Town can hear it." He snapped.

Speaking of which. There was other people here other than the boy? It was so quiet it seemed like it was his own property or something.

"Geez, it was just a question." She snapped back, whispering so whatever it was couldn't hear their approach.

The two walked slowly up the hill side, to the Terrace covered in Sunset. The boy peeked around the corner of the shrine place in the entrance of the Terrace, acting as an underway to the top. Kairi shot glances over his shoulder, trying to get a look at what it was. Their eyes motionlessly fixed on what they've come across.

whine whine hoo whine

The thing, whatever it was, wasn't a dog. It appeared to be a fox. White and Orange fur making the mass of it's body. She was lean and fit, and didn't appear to be too friendly. But what puzzled the two was the fact that this 'fox' has nine tails. They looked like a blazing fire, coming out of the back-end of the fox. Swirling and swishing everywhere in what appeared to be panic.

"She's stuck in the Towns safety mechanisms." The boy uttered sharply. He got up and made his way over to the fox like creature.

Kairi's hand shot out in hopes of grabbing onto him, to pull him back into safety. What idiot would walk up to a vicious fox thing, without a worry or care in the world?

"Hang on a second! We don't know if it's safe!" Kairi shouted after him, staying in the safe zone of the Shrine. "It could have... rabies!"

The boy just continued walking, shrugging at Kairi's gestures. The Towns safety mechanisms looked just like ordinary bear traps. But they were much smaller, and more difficult to see. Which was probably how the Fox got stuck in the first place. The boy got closer, and the Fox snarled and bared her teeth. He inched back. Then he went forward again mumbling 'don't worry, I won't hurt you.' The Fox growled, making sure that he knew she didn't like his company. He got on one knee and bent down to get her paw un-clasped from the trap, and she grazed her teeth on his hand. He shot back, holding his hand with his other and made an upset face at the Fox.

"Damn!" He winced. "******** fox."

Kairi ran towards the boy, ignoring his poor use of words.

"Are you okay!?" She asked without hesitation. "I told you not to!"

Annoyed the boy said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Beca-"

"I'm fine!" He glared at her and turned. "It's just a scratch."

Her eyes darted to the Fox. She'd forgotten how close she was, and she didn't want to get bit either. But she felt pity and wanted to help the Fox. She's always loved animals. The Fox kept barking and snarling, making Kairi want to run to the Boy, where it was safer. But she stayed put and softly spoke.

"There there... I won't hurt you. It's okay."

Grrrrr...

Deep rumbles came from the bottom of the Fox's throat, and her eyes never took it's glance away from Kairi. Kairi felt scared, and slowly walked towards the Boy. Sad that she couldn't help it. When she was at a safer distance, the Fox lay down and began to whine in pain. Licking her paw, in hopes to fix her situation. The boy, still grumbling to himself started to walk down the road again. And Kairi followed. She felt like a lost puppy, looking for an owner to take her home and love and care for her. But the stubborn Boy was all she found. And as far as first impressions go, he was like talking to a Zombie.

They walked for a while, but the boy didn't acknowledge Kairi's existence. Kairi felt awkward. She was following someone she didn't know into Alleyways and streets. But for some odd reason this boy made her feel safe. She tried to start conversations with him, but his only replies were grunts, or muffles of whatever came out of his mouth. He slid his shoes on the cobbled streets. Kairi watched where his feet landed, as she slowly paced behind him. Noticing bigger than tiny drops of blood coming from his hand and landing by his feet. He didn't seem to care.

"Let me take a look at your hand." She said demandingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" He growled and stoppped. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

She too came to a halt, and just stared at his hand. "You're hurt, and you don't even care? You could get really sick and be bed ridden!" Hot tears began to form at the corners of her eyes, out of anger. "What's with you? You're like a Zombie. No emotions!"

He just stared at her. As expected from him. It's not like he had many emotions to begin with. Shaking his head, he turned and walked up to a huge black, chain link gate with a tan cloth suspended above it. He unlocked it with his back turned to Kairi, and walked in. Leaving her there in the Twilight streets. But he left the gate open, with no apparent intent to close it behind him.

Kairi put one foot in front of the other and walked in after him. She wasn't done with him yet. As she walked in, she expected it to be all dark and gloomy, just like the Boy. But it appeared to be like a clubhouse. Expect it was more like in between two houses, and under some train tracks. Pipes lined up to the 'ceiling' and out to the tracks. 'Does he live here?' She thought, looking to the open ceiling at the cloudy sunset. Then she regained her focus to the boy, pulling out a white Handkerchief from the little Black Pouch that accessorized her Black Belt. It went well with her pink dress. It came just above her mid thigh, and had three Zippers in the front of it. Underneath was a white dress, that was only visible in the straps, and around her chest area. Her bracelets clinked together, as she dug her hand out of the pouch and sat down beside the boy on a musty green couch. It appeared to be worn out.

"Now what?" He said.

She didn't say anything and she took his hand in hers, wrapping her handkerchief around his right hand. She tied it in a little bow and shoved it into his chest.

"There. All better." Kairi got up again, and wiped any dust that her pink dress might have collected from the couch and walked around her surroundings. "Do you live here?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The boy said.

She looked down, to see a dart with the name "Roxas" engraved into it. "Roxas..." She said to herself. A sudden feeling of her heart dropping into her gut overwhelmed her.

"What." The boy snapped again.

Kairi spun around on her heels, surprised that he'd replied. "Your name. It's Roxas, right?" It was familiar to her, but she knew she's never heard it before in her life.

"Yeah? And?" Roxas waited impatiently, and got up from the old couch.

"And... it's nothing. It's nice to finally know your name." Kairi said, with a slight frown on her face. "I guess I do have somewhere to be. I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Roxas glanced.

Kairi didn't say anything, and she slowly walked out of Roxas' makeshift home. She had the sudden urge to help the Fox Creature that was stuck in the Trap. For some reason, Roxas' presence was really irritating her, and all she could hear of him when she departed was "What now?".

When she came upon the Terrace, she peeked around the corner of the Shrine again, to make sure the Fox was still there. She was. But she was asleep. Now was the perfect time to help the Creature, so she slowly made her way over to the trap and kneeled down in front of her. Quietly she took her small dainty hands, and grasped the latch of the trap, opening it and releasing the Fox's paw from it's strong hold. Kairi was relieved that she wasn't hurt. Roxas had her whole Handkerchief with him, and she had nothing else to wrap the Fox's paw in, if it was injured.

The Fox awoke, and snapped at Kairi, making her fall to her back and scoot away from the Fox with a slight squeal. "N-no, it's okay I won't hurt you! Promise!" The fox bared her teeth and lunged at Kairi. Kairi shut her eyes tight in hopes to go to a happier place.

"Whine!" The fox whined louder than ever. Kairi's eyes shot open to the sight of Roxas in front of her, holding the Fox tightly around her neck. His hand was around her muzzle, making sure she couldn't try the same trick as last time. Breathing heavily, Kairi stared in awe, and tears started to overwhelm her face. Roxas let the Fox go, and she barked and ran away.

Kairi burried her face into her hands, and sat there helplessly and stressed. She just wanted to get out of here. Then she felt a warm embrace. Something she wasn't expecting. And heard a small 'Thank you' coming from the boy who had potentially saved her life. Roxas was hugging her, and she didn't know why. She just continued to sit there, and cry into her hands and into his shoulder.

"When you hear this chorus, do you miss the way the world was spinning for us? Do you hurt the way that I do, after all this time you leave me broken."

Chapter Two:

Kairi sobbed for what seemed to be forever. Like she's never cried before. And Roxas was hugging her, trying to comfort her with the best of his Zombie like abilities. This was all too weird. But neither seemed to care. Then Roxas got up to his feet, and offered her a hand.

"Up." He said.

Kairi took a hand from her face, and hoisted herself up with the stability of Roxas' hand. Trying not to hurt it more than the Fox had already did. Then she dusted herself off, and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry," She choked "I don't know what's come over me. I'm just gonna...go." She walked past Roxas, uttering a small good-bye and pushed the hair out of her face. Regaining her composure, and striding down the hillside. Roxas didn't stop her, as he watched Kairi make her way down the path, heading away form the Terrace.

It was getting later. The Twilight Clouds turned into Midnight Stars. Kairi was getting colder, but she didn't mind it. Her focus was on the Fox, and mostly on why Roxas was hugging her. And why he even followed her in the first place. A small bench was in the distance of Kairi's vision, and she made her way slowly towards it. Rocks were scraping at her shoes, as she slugged her body forwards. She wanted to sleep. She didn't care that she was cold, she just wanted to drift away into a place that accepted her.

The Bench wasn't exactly a five start hotel, but it was better than the ground. Kairi rest her head on her arm, and put a hand between her knee's. This was her way of getting comfortable. But it didn't seem to be working, because she couldn't muster up enough energy to fall asleep. She hummed a song to herself, in hopes of it making her more drowsy;

"And I'll be here by the Ocean just waiting for proof that there's Sunset's, and Silhouette Dreams..."

Her deep lavender eyes closed, and she drifted away into the abyss of silence.

* * *

**well that's the first chapter so review?**


	2. Finding Something To Live For

Warm. She felt so warm. As if she'd falled asleep in a bed, and it was all just a horrible dream she had experienced. She wiped the sand away from her eyes, and stretched in place. Then came to notice that her 'bed' was breathing. Startled she turned around, to see the Fox that she had helped the night before sleeping beside her, keeping her warm. She was scared at first, but the feeling of the Nine-Tailed fur calmed her down. She pet it, and smiled briskly to herself, and whispered. 'See? I promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?' Kairi completely warmed up to the Fox right away. She pet her for a few minutes, and noticed that the Fox was making heavier breathing sounds. She was pleased to be given affection.

Kairi was in utter joy, at her new found friend. She scratched behind the Fox's ears, and burried her face into her stomach. The soft white fur on her belly was comfortable like a pillow.

The Fox turned over on her back, and opened her eyes. They were a mix of warm-yellows and oranges. Like an Amber.

"Good morning Kairi." The Fox spoke.

Kairi stopped petting the Fox and stared confusingly into the Fox's Amber eyes. Did the Fox just speak to her? Of course not, that's just absurd. Fox's don't talk. Then again... this Fox DID have Nine Tails.

"Erm... good morning?" Kairi said hesitantly and stared into the Fox's eyes.

"I'm Rexie."

"Rex...ie?" Kairi was so confused. Is this really happening to her?

"What? You're acting like you've never seen a Nine Tailed fox before!" The Fox grumbled happily and rolled around on her back. Flipping all her tails into the air.

"Well..." Kairi said. "Not only are you Nine Tailed fox, but... did you really just speak to me?" Emphasis on speak.

"Yes, does that bother you?" Rexie snapped.

"Uh, n-no. It doesn't." Kairi said.

"Good. Now help me find some food okay?" Rexie got up, and darted into some tree's across the way.

Kairi rubbed her head, for the third or fourth time now, and made her way back onto the bench. She stared into the tree's and started to really think about her life. Where was she, and why were there Nine Tailed Talking Fox's... well talking to her?

tmp tmp tmp...

Someone was walking towards Kairi again, and she spun her head around to see who it was. It was Roxas. He seemed to be the only other human in this place. Come to think of it, it should be morning. Yet it's still Twilight here.

"Roxas...?" She said. Baffled. He was holding a bag and made his way towards the Bench. He walked around it and sat next to her.

"What." He said coldly. Just like when they first met. He opened the back to reveal the contents. Ice Cream. He tossed one to Kairi, but she didn't catch it. Instead it landed beside her. She just stared at it.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat it? You must be hungry." Said the Blond, pushing her to have the Ice Cream.

Kairi picked it up, and opened the white plastic wrap that concealed the Sea Blue Ice Cream away from her taste buds. "What is it?" She asked.

"Ice Cream." He said.

"I mean what flavor." She answered.

"Sea~Salt." He said back.

Hesitantly, Kairi brought the odd colored Popsicle to her mouth, and took a bite.

"Salty yet... sweet?" She exclaimed.

"Like it?" Roxas questioned. Eating his own Ice Cream.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kairi said.

"No problem,"Roxas replied as he ate the rest of his Ice Cream.

"So that fox from last night was laying beside me when I woke up,"Kairi added.

"Really?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah but she ran off after a litte bit,"Kairi replied.

"The fox seemed pretty dangerous last night,"Roxas pointed out.

"Shes not dangerous she was just scared,"Kairi added.

"Do you want to look for her?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah I do I have a feeling she knows why I'm here,"Kairi replied.

"Why your here?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah you see my home is on the destiny islands I know something happened that coused me to be here but I cant remember what because I passed out,"Kairi answered.

"So you woke up in Twilight Town?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah,"Kairi replied.

"Okay but how is a fox going too tell you why your here?"Roxas asked.

"She.. she can talk,"Kairi replied.

"Animals cant talk,"Roxas added.

"Well she can,"Kairi snapped.

"Alright alright no need to get snappy,"Roxas sighed.

"Anyways thanks for the Ice Cream I'm going too go find the fox,"Kairi replied.

"Your welcome and good luck,"Roxas added.

Then the redhead got off of the bench and walked to where she saw Rexie ran off too.

Kairi walked for a few minutes then she saw the fox chasing a rabbit through the park.

"Rexie!"Kairi called.

The nine tailed fox stopped running and looked back over her sholder.

"Kairi!"Rexie replied as she ran up too the redhead.

"Were you trying too kill that rabbit?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah,"Rexie answered.

"Don't bother with that I'll get you some food,"Kairi replied.

"Really?"Rexie asked.

"Of course,"Kairi added.

Rexie smiled and then nuzzled the redhead.

Kairi smiled as she pet the nine tailed fox.

"Well come on then,"Kairi smirked.

The orange and white fox followed Kairi through the park and into town where the stores were.

Kairi looked at the stores serching for one that sold fox food or whatever foxes ate.

"So what do you want to eat?"Kairi asked.

"A grunny,"Rexie answered.

"A grunny?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah there like bunnies but there green,"Rexie pointed out.

"Alright then where do they sell them?"Kairi asked.

"The pet store,"Rexie answered.

"Do you know where it is?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah follow me,"Rexie answered.

The orange and white fox led Kairi too the petshop.

"Here we are,"Rexie added.

"Alright come on,"Kairi replied as she opened the door.

Rexie smiled as she ran inside.

The redhead walked beside the fox as they looked for grunnies.

"Heres where the petfood is,"Rexie pointed out as she ran down the allie.

Kairi smiled for a moment and looked at the fox.

"Shes cute."Kairi thought.

"KAIRI I FOUND THE GRUNNIES!"Rex yelled excitedly.

The redhead snapped out of her trance and walked down to here Rexie was.

Then Kairi looked at the bag of grunnies.

"There dead..."Kairi replied.

"Well duh,"Rex answered.

Then Kairi picked up the bag and smiled down the fox.

"Come on let's go pay,"Kairi pointed out.

Rexie nodded and then followed Kairi too the check out.

"I'll take these,"Kairi said as she put the bag of grunnies down.

"Alright,"cashier replied.

The cashier rung the grunnies up.

"That will be ten dollars please,"The worker added.

Kairi nodded and then got ten dollars out of her wallet and paid the cashier the money.

"Nice fox,"The cashier commented as Kairi handed him the money.

"Thanks"Kairi smirked.

"Alright well have a nice day,"The cashier added.

"You too,"Kairi replied as she led Rexie out of the store.

"Thanks for the food,"Rexie said as she nuzzled Kairi again.

"Your welcome,"Kairi replied.

After that the two walked back to the bench and sat down.

The redhead ripped open the bag of grunnies and handed two of them too the fox.

Rexie ate the two grunnies faster than Kairi could count.

"So Rexie listen do you know why I'm here?"Kairi asked.

"Yes I do,"Rexie answered as she finished eating.

"Why am I here then?"Kairi asked.

"Well ya see I'm from Radiant Garden and I've been sent here because we belong together,"Rexie answered.

"What do you mean we belong together?"Kairi asked.

"As in your my master and I'm your pet,"Rexie replied.

"Okay but how were you sent here?"Kairi asked once more.

"Well you see theres a place in Radiant Garden called The Radiant Garden Pound and the humans who work there know the name of everyone in the world so they try to match the foxes up with the humans they think will take care of them and all of that I came here looking for you but I got caught in that trap and when you found me I didn't know it was you at first because I was so scared but then after you freed me and I looked for a while longer I saw you alseep on the bench and I realized it was you,"Rexie answered.

"Wait how do they know everyones name?"Kairi asked.

"They told me they know because the ruler of the three worlds knows everyones name and tells them,"Rexie replied.

"Your not talking about ruler Xehanort are you?"The redhead aked.

"Yes I am,"Rexie replied.

"I know he ruled over Destiny Islands but not Twilight Town and Radiant Garden,"Kairi replied back.

"You didn't?"Rexie asked.

"No my parents never told me much about the three worlds they weren't very nice either infact now that I think of it I ran away from home that night before I ended up here,"Kairi answered.

"Can you remember how you ended up here though?"Rexie asked.

"No the only thing I remember is me running away and the next thing I know I wake up in this town,"Kairi replied.

"Oh I see,"Rexie answered.

"Yeah I ran away hoping i'd find something too live for and I think I did,"Kairi replied.

"You did?"Rexie asked.

"Yeah,"Kairi smirked.

"What was it you found?"Rexie asked.

"You,"Kairi answered.

Rexie smiled as she nuzzled the redhead again in reponse too Kairi's answer.

"But I'm still worried because where are we going to live?"and since I ran away my parents might be looking for me,"Kairi sighed.

"We'll figure something out,"Rexie replied.

"Yeah I hope so,"Kairi added.

"I have an idea let's find your friend maybe he can help us,"Rexie pointed out.

"Roxas?"Kairi asked.

"Yes,"Rexie replied.

"I don't know I mean whats he going to think when he finds out you can talk?"Kairi asked.

"Who knows,"Rexie shrugged.

"Well its worth a try come on let's find him,"Kairi added.

Rexie nodded and then followed the redhead through town.

Kairi and Rexie looked around town a bit and then spotted Roxas over by one of the shops.

"Hey Roxas,"Kairi smirked as she and Rexie walked over to him.

"Hey Kairi I see you brought the fox,"Roxas replied.

"Yeah,"Kairi replied.

Then Rexie walked up too Roxas and spoke.

"Hi its nice to meet you,"Rexie added.

"IT TALKS,"Roxas yelled.

"Told ya,"Kairi laughed.

"So listen Roxas we need your help,"Rexie pointed out.

"You do?"Roxas asked.

"Yes we were wondering if you could help us find a house?"Kairi asked back.

"You mean you two don't live here?"Roxas asked.

"Nope,"Kairi replied.

"Well then yeah I'll help you,"Roxas added.

"Thanks so much,"Kairi replied.

"No problem but could you two explain to me what happened?"Roxas asked.

"Sure,"Rexie added.

"Kairi you wanna tell me?"Roxas asked.

"Okay well um you see Rexie was sent here too look for me because she was sent from the pound in Radiant Garden which matchs humans with foxs and I ran away from home and ended up here because my parents are jerks,"Kairi answered.

"So what your saying is Rexie was sent from the pound to find you and you ran away from home?"Roxas asked.

"Yeah,"Kairi replied.

"Okay well then let's find you two a home,"Roxas added.

Rexie and Kairi nodded as they followed Roxas down the street.

"I know a neighborhood that a few houses for sale if you two want we can go look at them,"Roxas stated.

"That sounds good,"Rexie replied.

"I agree,"Kairi added.

"Alright then let's go,"Roxas smirked.

For the rest of the day Kairi and Rexie looked at different houses they liked.

After they left the last house it was starting to get dark.

"Well Roxas thanks for helping us,"Kairi said.

"No problem,"Roxas replied.

"So Kairi where are we going to sleep tonight?"Rexie asked.

"On the bench,"Kairi answered.

"You know if you two need a place to stay I have an extra bedroom at my house,"Roxas added.

"No its okay i'd rather have the bench,"Kairi answered.

"Suit yourself,"Roxas smirked.

"Well were going to go so see you tomorrow then?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah see ya,"Roxas replied.

Kairi smiled at her friend and then headed off with Rexie.

Once they got back too the bench Kairi sat down and Rexie jumped up next too her.

"Today has been interesting,"Kairi pointed out.

"It sure has,"Rexie replied.

"Well shall we get some sleep?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired,"Rexie answered.

"Same here,"Kairi added.

Then Kairi laid down and Rexie laid down beside her.

After a little while of talking Kairi and Rexie fell asleep together under the stars.

* * *

**2nd chapter is up!so..review please? :P**


	3. Getting Separated

The next morning Kairi woke up too the feeling of being warm.

The redhead opened her eyes and saw Rexie who was curled up against her.

Kairi smiled as she closed her eyes again and snuggled into the fox somemore.

After a little while Rexie opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning Kairi,"Rexie greeted.

The redhead opened her eyes and smiled at the fox.

"Morning,"Kairi replied back.

Before Rexie or Kairi could say another word they heard yelling in the distance.

"KAIRI!"Roxas yelled as he ran over to bench.

"Roxas is something wrong?"Kairi asked.

"YES!"Roxas yelled.

"Well what is it?"Kairi asked once more.

"THE STORY OF HOW YOU WENT MISSING IS ON THE NEWS!"Roxas screamed.

"Wait are saying my parents might be looking for me?"Kairi asked.

"YES AND THEY SAID ON THE NEWS IF ANYONE SEES YOU TOO CALL THEM RIGHT AWAY AND THEY HAVE THE COPS LOOKING AND EVERYTHING!"Roxas answered.

"Alright alright stop yelling please,"Kairi sighed.

"Sorry.."Roxas replied as he calmed down a little.

"Okay we need to do something,"Rexie pointed out.

"Yeah I just don't know how I'm going to hide in this city without being found,"Kairi added.

"Same here,"Roxas replied.

"Isn't there somewhere we can go?"Rexie asked.

"Well we could go too my house but thats all the way over on the other side of town,"Roxas replied.

"Okay then we'll be careful,"Kairi added.

"I don't know you two the cops are all over the town we might not make it,"Roxas sighed.

"I'm sure we can do it,"Rexie replied.

"Alright then let's give it a shot,"Roxas added.

Then they walked out of the park and into town where Rexie and Kairi saw the cops everywhere.

"Alright were gonna have to be quiet while we pass them,"Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah come on,"Rexie added.

The three started to walk passed the cops who had their heads turned the other way since they were talking to someone.

Then Roxas who didn't see the tree branch on the sidewalk tripped and fell over.

"OW!"Roxas yelled.

The cops turned their heads and looked.

"Oh fuck,"Rexiee mumbled.

"ITS THE GIRL WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"One of the cops yelled.

"KAIRI,REXIE RUN NOW!"Roxas odered.

The redhead and the fox started running down the street trying hard too find a place too hide.

The cops cought up with them fast and Rexie jumped infront of Kairi.

Rexie growled at the police as she blocked them from her master.

"Move out of my way you stupid mutt,"One of the cops odered.

"YOUR NEVER GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY NOT WHILE I'M HERE!"Rexie yelled.

"Rexie let me handle this.."Kairi sighed.

"Listen I don't wanna go home,"Kairi added as she spoke too the police.

"You have too,"The police said.

"No,"Kairi added.

"Thats it move out of my way mutt,"The cop ordered.

Rexie growled and then jumped onto one of the police men and knocked him down.

"SOMEONE GET THIS ANIMAL OFF OF ME!"

One of the other cops ran over with a Taser and stuned Rexie.

The fox fell too the ground and passed out.

"REXIE!"Kairi yelled.

"Come on miss I'll take you too the police car while my friend takes care of the fox,"One of the cops said.

"NO DON'T HURT HER!"Kairi yelled as one of the officers took her too the car.

So Kairi was taken too the police station while animal control was called too come and get Rexie.

Roxas who had been watching what had happened decided it was now or never too help the fox and the redhead.

The blonde haired boy waited for animal control too come and get Rexie and then followed the truck too wherever it was taking the Fox.

Roxas followed the truck too the animal shelter and waited too see that the animal catcher brought her inside.

Once they were in Rxoas walked into the shelter and went too the main desk.

"Hello sir how can we help you?"The worker asked.

"Um well you see my pet fox is missing and I was wondering if she ended up here,"Roxas answered.

"Well we have a few foxes in the back would you like too go see if yours is there?"The worker asked once more.

"Yes please,"Roxas replied.

"Alright follow me,"The worker added as she led Roxas into the back.

Once they got too the room where the foxes were Roxas looked for Rexie.

Finnaly after looking for two mintues he stopped her in a cage.

"This is the one!"Roxas smirked.

"Alright then let's get her out of the cage,"The worker replied as she unlocked the cage and let Rexie walk out.

"Thank you,"Roxas added.

"Your welcome,"The worker replied as they walked out of the room.

After that Roxas and Rexie walked out off the shelter.

"I cant beileave you did that,"Rexie pointed out.

"Why?"Roxas asked.

"You didn't seem too like me.."Rexie sighed.

"Well you were kinda dagerous when you first saw me ya know,"Roxas smirked.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I was just scared,"Rexie replied.

"Its fine don't worry about it,"Roxas answered.

Rexie smiled at the blonde and kept walking.

"So any ideas of how too get Kairi back?"Rexie asked.

"No I'm still thinking,"Roxas replied.

Meanwhile back at the police Station her parents had been called so she was waiting for them too pick her up.

Soon her parents arrived and her father started yelling at her right away,

"KAIRI RUN AWAY EVER AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND!"Terra yelled.

"Now now Terra this isn't the place too deal with this we'll talk too her when we get home,"Aqua added.

"Your right let's go,"Terra sighed.

After they left the station they walked too the docks too board the boat back too destiny island.

As they walked along Kairi saw a raft by the water and then had a flashback.

Kairi was running faster than she ever had before when she tripped,hit her head hard and landed on the raft that started to float out into the sea.

After her flashback the redhead was led onto the boat and went back too the islands.

Roxas and Rexie had decided too go to the docks and see if there was anyway of getting too the islands after the boat left.

Once they were at the docks Rexie spotted the raft and got an idea.

"Roxas we can use the raft!"Rexie pointed out.

"Good idea,"Roxas replied.

* * *

**another chapter is done!Could someone review please?..**


	4. Final Battle And End

After they both got on it Roxas used his hand too paddle and move the raft through the water.

Rexie laied down and yawned she was tired after another long day.

"Roxas is it okay if I take a nap?"Rexie asked.

"Yeah go ahead we wont be at the islands untill early in the morning anyway,"Roxas answered.

"Okay thanks,"Rexie added.

After that Rexie went too sleep while Roxas kept the raft moving towards the islands.

Early the next morning Roxas and Rexie had finally gotten too the islands.

Roxas smiled as he watched the raft get closer too the beach.

"REXIE WE'RE HERE!"Roxas yelled.

Rexie opened her eyes and sat up.

"Jeez Roxas you couldn't find a better way too wake me up huh?"Rexie asked.

"I guess not,"Roxas replied.

"Alright well come on let's find Kairi,"Rexie added as she jumped off the raft.

Roxas followed the ninetailed fox off of the beach and into town.

"Okay now we just need to find out where she lives,"Rexie pointed out.

"Yeah that might take a while,"Roxas sighed.

"Theres got too be someway we can find her,"Rexie added.

Right at that moment Kairi's parents walked passed Roxas and the ninetailed and were talking about Kairi.

"Hey are they saying Kairi?"Rexie asked.

"Yeah they are.."Roxas replied.

"OH MY GOD I BET THATS HER PARENTS COME ON LET'S FOLLOW THEM!"Rexie barked.

Roxas rolled his eyes and then followed the fox.

Roxas and Rexie followed Aqua and Terra back too a house that seemed too be theres.

"How are we going too get inside?"Rexie asked.

"No idea,"Roxas answered.

"Let's see if we can look through the windows maybe we'll find where Kairi's room is,"Rexie pointed out.

"Good idea,"Roxas replied.

Then Rexie walked over too the nearest window and looked inside.

"This is where the living room is but I don't see Kairi,"Rexie added.

"Maybe her room is upstairs,"Roxas pointed out.

"If thats the case then how are we going too get up there?"Rexie asked.

"We'll think of something,"Roxas replied.

"Let's go look around the house then,"Rexie added.

"Alright,"Roxas replied as he followed the Fox around the house.

They walked into the backyard and looked around.

After a minute or two Roxas spotted a latter.

"Hey Rexie let's use the latter,"Roxas suggested.

"Good idea,"Rexie replied.

"Okay I'll get it set up by the window then you climb up and see if its her room okay?"Roxas asked.

"Okay,"Rexie added.

After Roxas had the latter by the window Rexie climded it and looked through the window.

Rexie saw Kairi asleep on her bed and smiled.

"Hey Roxas its her room!"Rexie cheered.

"Good now try and wake her up,"Roxas added.

"Alright,"Rexie replied as she looked back at the window.

Rexie started scratching at the window and Kairi opened her eyes.

The redhead sat up and looked the window.

"REXIE!"Kairi cheered.

The redhead ran too the window and opened it.

Rexie jumped into Kairi's arms and smiled.

"Are you okay?"Rexie asked.

"Well now that your here I'm fine,"Kairi replied.

"Hey how did you ever find me anyway?"Kairi asked.

"Well Roxas and I used a raft too get too the islands and then we were looking around town and we heard your parents talkign about you so we followed them,"Rexie answered.

"Yeah and it wasn't easy moving that raft,"Roxas added as he looked through the window.

"I bet,"Kairi smirked.

Then there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway coming closer too Kairi's room.

Roxas quickly climbed down the latter but before Rexie could move the door opened.

Aqua and Terra froze when they saw Rexie standing by Kairi.

"WHERE DID THIS MUTT COME FROM!"Terra yelled.

"SHES NOT A MUTT AND SHES MINE NO ONES TAKING THIS FOX AWAY FROM ME NO MATTER WHAT!"Kairi snapped.

"Kairi give me the fox,"Terra sighed.

"No!"Kairi barked.

"KAIRI YOU BETTER LISTEN TOO YOUR FATHER!"Aqua yelled.

"NO I'M NEVER LISTENING TOO YOU TWO EVER AGAIN YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE NOTHING BUT HELL!"Kairi barked.

Terra glared at Kairi and walked towards her a little bit.

Rexie growled and lunged for Terra.

Terra screamed as Rexie pinned him down.

Terra grabbed Rexie and threw her across the room.

"REXIE!"Kairi yelled.

The Fox hit the wall and fell too the ground.

Then Terra ran over and picked Rexie up and walked towards the window.

"DAD STOP!"Kairi begged.

Before Kairi could do anything Terra threw Rexie out the window.

"NO!"Kairi cried.

Rexie let out a loud cry as she hit the ground.

Kairi started to sob as her parents walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

The redhead grabbed her cellphone and called nine one one.

Kairi explained too the person over the phone what her dad did and how she didn't want too live at the islands anymore.

Once they told Kairi that help was on the way the redhead walked back over too the window.

Kairi saw that Roxas was over beside Rexie who wasn't moving.

The redhead quickly climbed down the latter and ran over too where Rexie was.

"Shes not doing well.."Roxas sighed.

Kairi's eyes started too tear up as she looked at the Fox.

"She was the only good thing thats happpened to me..."Kairi cried.

"I know,"Roxas replied.

"Then there was the sound of sirens coming from infront of the house.

"The police are here stay with Rexie I'm gonna go talk too them,"Kairi added.

"Alright,"Roxas replied as Kairi ran too the front of the house.

The redhead ran up too the police and started too talk.

"My dad tried too kill my fox,"Kairi pointed out.

"I'll speak with him,"The police men replied.

Kairi nodded as he walked up too the door and rang the bell.

After a little while of talking Kairi's dad was sent too jail and since Aqua wasn't seen as a good mother for Kairi the redhead was allowed too go back too Twilight Town.

Then one of the other officers called the animal hospital for Rexie.

The ninetailed Fox was taken too the hospital too be looked at and it was soon discovered that she had one broken leg and two cracked ribs.

The vet had told Kairi it would take about three months before Rexie would be able too come home.  
During the time Rexie was in the animal hospital Roxas helped Kairi find a house in Twilight Town and helped her get furniture for every room.

After the three months had passed Kairi picked up Rexie and brought her home.

From that day on Kairi and Rexie were together forever.

* * *

**well the story is finally done so review?**


End file.
